


The Right Man (For the Wrong Job)

by misura



Category: Firefly, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Man (For the Wrong Job)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _connecting the distant past with the distant future_
> 
> (The 'distant past' part actually applies to Lando, since officially, Star Wars takes place 'a long time ago'. Firefly, afaik, does not.)

As far as smugglers went, Reynolds and his crew were about as reasonable about stowaways as most, which was to say: not very.

"Look," Lando said, oozing sincerity and praying his intel had been more or less accurate, "I needed to get out of there in a hurry. I've got no money, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Optimistic, isn't he, sir?"

"A mite, yes." Reynolds gave him a long look. "Still. Might so happen I need a man for a job."

"Look no further." Lando spread his hands, smiling. "I'm your man, Captain."

(Should have known better.)


End file.
